To Love a SOLDIER
by WhiteRosePetals
Summary: Ok I wrote this when I was bored, it's a prelude to "To Save the Earth" so hope you like it


****

To Love a SOLDIER

By: DoveWhiteRose

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Squaresoft owns everything.

****

Author's Note: This is a prelude to my other fanfic

"To Save the Earth" so enjoy.

Erica Myrone sat by the window of her husband, Sephiroth's quarters. There wasn't much to look at to say the least. At least it was larger though, due to the fact he was a general now. And they certainly needed the extra space…she ran a tentative finger over her stomach, feeling the life within. After years of unsuccessful attempts they were happily expecting their first child. She sighed gently; she had a wonderful job, a caring and affectionate husband, and a new child on the way. If this wasn't perfect, what on this planet was? She sighed, and leaning against the window, fell into a deep sleep. 

__

She was surrounded by darkness, all around her though; there were screams of help and the stench of burned flesh and housing. A scene surrounded her, she outside the remains of a town named Nibelheim, and in the center of this disaster, with an insane look in his eyes, was none other than…SEPHIROTH!

She woke to feel a burning pain shooting throughout her, she gasped for air, realizing the horror of the dream and vaguely dawning upon what was wrong with her. The baby was coming…

Sephiroth sat alone in his office, miserably doing his paperwork. It was interesting that the most famous General for ShinRa was stuck doing a librarian's job. What he really wanted to do was be at home with his beautiful wife and listen to the heartbeats inside of her of their child. He sighed; it was interesting thinking of how in just a few more weeks he'd be a father. He returned to his work, but before he could write anything else down, his brother-in-law, head doctor of the company, Leo Redding, burst into the room.

"S-Sephiroth…come…quick! It's…Erica!"

"What's wrong, what happened?" he said rising to his feet.

"She's having the baby, right this very minute." His eyes widening, he shoved Leo aside and raced out of the door. 

"Be careful driving!" he cried out after the fleeing back of the General. 

She gasped for air, where was Sephiroth? Leo said he was going to get him, but would he?

"Now my dear just relax, and it'll soon be over."

"Okay." She said breathlessly. The pain was intense, and she couldn't help but cry. But she wouldn't scream. 

He ran into the hospital, a nurse came to his side.

"Yes sir how may I help you?"  
"My wife, Erica Myrone, is having my baby…"

"Ah yes, I see, come with me." 

She led him up the winding steps, to a small room containing a young nurse and elderly doctor, and his wife.

"Sephiroth!" she shrieked, and lay her head back onto the pillow. He went to her side and said quietly into her ear

"Shush it's alright my dear, I'm here, everything will be just fine." She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly.

This was the best day of their lives.

"Now Madam, if you can just give me one little push it'll al be over." She clenched her teeth and with a final heave she felt the pain leave her and a small body as well. 

A few moments of silence then a small cry broke it like glass.

"You have a son."

"Turkei (Pronounced-'Turk-eye')!" she cried out, tears falling from her eyes. She felt the little bundle up on her breast, and lowering her eyes, she saw a small bald figure, with her dark green eyes. He let out a small bleat and kicked feverishly. She felt a small kiss being placed upon her cheek as her beloved's voice whispered into her ear

"You did well Erica, you did very well indeed."

She woke an hour later in a small hospital room, a small white bundle beside her. Needles were here and there in her arms, but she didn't care. She lifted the small bundle into her arms and started humming a gentle lullaby to it. Turkei whimpered and snuggled close to her breasts. She sighed happily; it was then that she noticed the dark figure in the corner.

"Hey there stranger." She called out to Sephiroth.

"I see you're doing well, and I have good news."  


"Really?"

Yes, the doctors say he's very healthy, good color, breathing's regular, he absolutely perfect, just like his mother."

"Oh you're too much." She lifted the baby to her face before she called him over to her. As he approached she held the baby out and said softly

"You hold him, I think he'd like to get to know his daddy."

"Daddy." He whispered softly, as he took the baby in his arms and cradled in his arms, gently singing a soft lullaby.

__

"Rock a bye baby, 

On the treetop

When the wind blows

The cradle will rock

When the bough breaks

The cradle will fall,

And daddy will catch you

Cradle and all."

****

The End

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my mother, father, the rest of my family, and my boyfriend Kelsey Moriarty, for singing this lullaby to me. 


End file.
